


Supernatural388-437_ReVamp

by OliviaLourde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Castiel In Love, Chuck is God, Dean Winchester In Love, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: I've been productive, I guess. As season 12 is unfolding, I get ideas. I stopped in the middle of a scene because I need to rewatch "The Future" and emotionally process Castiel in that episode before I finish it. Anyway... enjoy?





	Supernatural388-437_ReVamp

_(Sam notices that Sophia and Chuck are gone from the bar. They appear in the garden, where Dean and Amara smile at them.)_

Chuck: This isn’t the plan…

Amara: Brother, I’m sorry. I was jealous. I didn’t know why you kept making all these worlds. I couldn’t understand why I wasn’t enough for you! But because of Dean, I understand. It’s not that I wasn’t enough.

Chuck: The point was the desire to create, Amara. You were always enough! I’m so sorry, Amara.

_(Sophia is shocked.)_

Sophia: Not that I’m not thrilled to watch this beautiful hatchet burying ceremony, but why am I here?

Amara: You still have to save the world, Sophia. You still have an unfulfilled destiny, and without accomplishing it, the universe will be out of balance still.

_(Amara fixes Chuck and the sun. Then, she releases the soul bomb within Dean. She holds out her hand to Sophia. Hesitantly, Sophia takes it.)_

Sophia: What’s happening right now?

Chuck: It’s scary, not having control over a situation, isn’t it?

Sophia: Terrifying.

Amara: That’s something that will never happen to you again. From this moment on, Sophia, you’re going to have my power. And his.

_(She nods to Chuck. Chuck is smiling. Sophia’s face is one of terror.)_

Sophia: I don’t understand.

Amara: We have all this power, and we have free will. We need to work out our issues so that this never happens again, and until then, we can’t trust ourselves not to destroy this world, or the next, or all future worlds. So we need you to keep them safe for us.

Sophia: How?

Chuck: I’m giving you the bulk of my power. Amara’s going to give you hers. We’ll still have some, but not all. We’re trusting you, because you’re stronger than us. You’re better than us. And your body can house our power safely.

Amara: You’re the only one we can trust with this, Sophia. This is how you save the world. This is how you fulfill your purpose in this.

Sophia: You’re right. How do we do this?

Amara: Before we do… Dean, you gave me what I needed most. I want to do the same for you.

_(Amara lets a wave of power go, and smiles. Dean is confused, but relieved that no one is dead. Chuck stands behind Sophia, and Amara stands in front of her. They both lay their hands on her, and there is a vibrant light. Waves of purple, black, and white emanate out of the trio. When the light fades, one of Sophia’s eyes is black, another is white, and her hair is purple. As Chuck and Amara step back, she fades to normal, but she is different- powerful.)_

Amara: No one can know about this, Sophia. You and Dean can’t even tell Sam or Castiel. This is has to be your secret.

Sophia: This is temporary, right?

Chuck: Sure.

_(Sophia can tell by the lackadaisical smile on his face that it’s not.)_

Sophia: You’ll come back for it when the time is right.

_(Amara and Chuck take hands, and disappear in a black and white wisp. Sophia turns to Dean, taking his hands in hers. He pulls her close, partly out of a need to hold someone- but also because she is the person he feels closest to.)_

Dean: We did it. We saved the world.

Sophia: Don’t tell anyone, Dean. Not even Sam. Castiel won’t know. This is something you and I have to carry.

Dean: Do you think they’ll ever take their power back?

Sophia: Only if I make them.

Dean: How does it feel? Are you okay?

Sophia: I feel drunk right now. Not sloppy drunk, but the kind where you feel heavy. I feel heavy. It’s a lot of power, Dean, more than I’ve ever handled in my life. I’m not oriented to it yet.

Dean: You need time to adjust?

Sophia: I need to be alone to process it all and get a grip on it.

Dean: Do what you have to. Come back when the time is right.

Sophia: Call me if anything happens, okay? I mean it. And Dean? NO ONE can know.

Dean: It’s our secret.

_(Impulsively, they hug. When they pull back, they look deep into each other’s eyes. Without any warning, they kiss passionately, and Dean grips her hand in his. When they pull away again, she smiles.)_

Sophia: This was one of the scariest things we’ve ever been through. I needed that.

Dean: Me, too.

_(Dean kisses her again, and he clearly feels better.)_

Sophia: It’s going to be okay.

Dean: I believe you. I always believe you when you say that. You’re the one I always feel safe with, Sophia. You’re always the one I can trust and rely on, even when I can’t rely on Sam. Why is it always you?

Sophia: That’s what was meant to be, Dean. I don’t fight it anymore.

Dean: What are you saying?

Sophia: One way or another, it’ll always be us. It is what it is.

_(Sophia is gone.)_

 

_(Sophia appears in Dean’s room, sensing his sadness. She emerges from the shadows in the corner.)_

Sophia: Dean?

_(Dean stands instantly, his feelings for her obvious. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.)_

Dean: Sophia… How did you…? Oh, you teleported. Why did you…?

Sophia: I could feel your pain. What is it, Dean? What happened?

_(Sophia sits beside him on the bed, holding his hand. He grips it, feeling incredibly vulnerable. His trust in Sophia runs so deep.)_

Dean: My mom decided to leave. She just… What did I do?

_(Sophia grips Dean in a powerful hug. He pulls her into him, and their intimacy is growing.)_

Sophia: Oh, Dean, it’s not your fault, sweetheart. Your mom- she’s just struggling. You need to give her time. She’s going to come back. You’re her sons. She’d never truly leave you.  

_(Dean pulls back, looking deep into her eyes. Their faces are very close to each other, but neither makes a move yet.)_

Dean: I wanted to believe so bad that it would all be okay.

Sophia: She misses your dad, Dean. Do you know how hard it is to live without the person you love most in the entire world?

_(Dean stops, thinking about her, obviously.)_

Dean: I do… But she has us now. We have each other, and we’re a family again.

Sophia: She has her adult sons, Dean. In her Heaven, your dad was still alive, and you boys were just kids again. She’s playing catch up, and she’s gotta be in sensory overload.

Dean: I know. I know. It’s just…

_(Dean trails off, overcome with emotion. His eyes well up with tears that he’s holding back. Sophia reaches up, stroking his cheek. Her eyes are a little moist as well. Dean is choked up, his pain showing plainly to her.)_

Dean: Everyone always leaves me.

_(Sophia realizes where Dean’s head is really at, and she lets a few tears spill while stroking his cheek gently and holding him close. She nearly climbs into his lap to hug him, really pulling him close. The moment is incredibly raw.)_

Sophia: No, Dean. No. I’ll never leave you. I’ll always come back for you. Dean, I won’t-

_(He looks deep in her eyes, and she stops. They’re avoiding the feelings, but they’re there.)_

Dean: Sophia, I… My mom just walked out on us. My dad left so many times. Sam’s left me. You’ve left me. Now my mom is gone.

Sophia: Well, I’m not going anywhere, okay? She’s going to come back, and until she does, I’ll be here. I’ll be here for you forever, Dean. You know I always come back for you.

Dean: Why? Why, Sophia? Why, after all these years, are you still here with us? You’ve seen how everyone we get close to ends up.

Sophia: And yet I’m still alive, Dean. Dean, I…

_(She trails off. They are examining each other’s eyes, looking for any sign. Dean is incredibly close to Sophia’s face. Finally, Dean lets his mouth slip close to Sophia’s, his lips ever so gently brushing hers. When she doesn’t stop him, he pushes his lips against hers a little harder, and she pushes back. His arms lock around her, and he lifts her into him. She straddles him, and they begin making out. She pulls at his shirt, and he yanks it off to reveal three more layers, because he’s a Winchester.)_

Dean: You sure about this, sweetheart?

Sophia: Yes.

_(Dean pumps the breaks for a second.)_

Dean: Wait. What about Sam?

Sophia: You tell me. He hasn’t looked at me twice since the whole Darkness thing. I think something Amara said threw him off.  

Dean: So I’m not stepping on his toes?

Sophia: Nope, doesn’t look like you’re stepping on his moose hooves. I’m 100% in here, Dean.

Dean: Well, then.

_(He grips her close again, slipping her shirt over her head. He tosses her down under him on the bed, sliding her belt off. She unbuckles his belt, pulling him down to her.)_

Dean: Sophia… I’m kind of in a bad place right now…

Sophia: You’ll be in an even worse place if you don’t shut up.

Dean: No, Sophia, seriously. I’m not feeling so…

Sophia: Dean, listen. No expectations. You need someone to be there for you tonight who isn’t Sam. I’m the only one who understands you, Dean. I’ve always understood you. Sometimes more than Sam. I loved you at a time when you didn’t even love yourself.

Dean: I don’t love myself now.

Sophia: And yet I still care about you.

_(Dean is shocked.)_

Dean: What?

Sophia: I do. I can’t lie to you, Dean. I’ve never stopped. But a long time ago, I promised Castiel that I would never reunite with you again. Castiel’s lied to me and broken so many promises since then that my promise is null and void. Back then, I only had room to love one of you. Now, I have room for all of you. So you should know, I won’t be a jerk in the morning like I was last time.

Dean: You actually remember that?!

Sophia: Of course, but I wanted you to suffer the way you made me suffer. The way I was hurting then.

Dean: Look, um… whatever this is, whatever it turns into, I just want you to know that you being here means the world. I’ve been waiting for this chance for a really long time, Sophia, and I just-

Sophia: Stop talking, Dean.

_(They start making out again, and Dean throws one of her legs over his shoulder.)_

Dean: Oh, God. I missed witch sex, Sophia. Oh, my God.

Sophia: Tell me what you want to see, Dean. I’ll make you see anything you want.

Dean: I don’t want to see anything but you, Sophia. Come here. I’m not stopping until your legs are shaking and my name echoes off the walls of this entire bunker in the sound of your voice.

_(He pulls her on top of him, and she wraps her legs around him. Everything in the room goes away, and all that remains is them, exactly what Dean asked for.)_

_(The next morning, Dean wakes up to Sophia not in the room with him, though a bunch of her clothes are still strewn about the room. He slips some clothes on and goes upstairs, looking for Sophia. He finds her in the kitchen, cooking breakfast in her underwear and his flannel.)_

Dean: What’s this?

Sophia: I thought you might be hungry. I kind of, um, worked you a little hard last night.

_(Dean leans down and kisses her. She smiles at him.)_

Dean: You didn’t have to do that.

Sophia: Well, I wanted to. Dean, I…

_(She trails off, not wanting to get emotional and deep. She covers it with a smile.)_

Dean: Yeah?

Sophia: I hope you like scrambled eggs.

_(Dean knows that wasn’t what she had planned to say, but smiles anyway.)_

Dean: You know I’ll eat eggs any way I can get ‘em, sweetheart.

_(He slides his arm low around her waist, leaning down to kiss her.)_

_(Sophia and Dean are in bed together. He is mind blown, and playing with strands of her hair.)_

Dean: Should we lay down some ground rules here?

Sophia: Like what?

Dean: What we are, what we’re doing, who we tell…

_(Sophia props herself up on her side, resting her head on her hand.)_

Sophia: Sure. What are you thinking?

Dean: I just feel a little nervous about this, okay?

Sophia: Why, Dean?

Dean: I’ve wanted another chance at this for years, Sophia, okay? I don’t want anything getting in the way.

_(Sophia gives him a look.)_

Sophia: When has nothing ever gotten in the way?

Dean: Fair enough. I just don’t want us to literally put ourselves in the way of this second shot we have, okay? I always told myself, if I ever had another shot with you, I would make sure you knew every day just how much I cared. I would give you everything I didn’t give you when we were together back then. I just, I really care about you, Sophia, and I want this to work this time. Even with Cass in the picture.

Sophia: So we keep it to just us. Leave everyone else out of it.

Dean: And what do we do when someone walks in on us?

Sophia: We tell them the truth.

Dean: How pissed will Cass be?

Sophia: He’ll understand. He knows how much we’ve been through together. He may even be expecting it.

Dean: Can I ask you something?

Sophia: Yeah.

Dean: What were you really going to say earlier? I know you weren’t trying to ask me about eggs.

Sophia: Nothing important.

Dean: I’m calling you on it, Sophia. You had that look on your face.

Sophia: What look?

Dean: The one where you’re holding something in because you don’t want to rock the boat. I know you too well. I want you to rock my boat. Tell me.

_(Sophia is quiet, smiling.)_

Sophia: I’m not ready to rock that boat yet, Dean.

Dean: Promise me that when you’re ready, you’ll spit it out.

Sophia: Of course.

_(She climbs on top of him, kissing him.)_

_(Sophia follows Dean upstairs in the antique shop. She pushes him up against the bookcase where the secret Nazi room is concealed. They start making out, and Dean tries to be productive.)_

Dean: We should really try to-

Sophia: Come on, Dean. I haven’t touched you in so long, baby. Please, Dean. Put your hands on me.

_(Dean nearly swoons.)_

Dean: O-o-okay, maybe just a few minutes.

_(Sophia pulls Dean close to her, their faces caressing each other sensually.)_

Sophia: We have a few minutes while Sam nerds all over the dead guy’s computer. Come on, handsome…

_(Dean, getting really into it, lifts her against the bookcase.)_

Dean: I always wanted to reenact that scene from Atonement.

_(They continue kissing, and Sophia bumps the lever that opens the door behind the bookcase. The moment lost, they wander inside, and Sophia’s eyes widen.)_

Sophia: WOW. Just… wow.

 

_(It’s Valentine’s Day, and for once, Dean has a valentine. He has nervously gone all out, buying flowers and cooking an amazing dinner. Sam is out, so he knows he and Sophia will have the bunker to themselves. He sings Led Zeppelin’s “Thank You” to himself as he prepares the table for dinner.)_

Dean: If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me. 

_(He hears the door to the bunker open and close, and Sophia’s gentle footsteps nearing him.)_

Sophia: Dean? Sam?

Dean: In here, babe.

_(Sophia walks into the room, gorgeous and powerful, her hair falling over her shoulders in waves and slight curls, her boots clinking and the leather of her jacket squeaking quietly. She smiles when she sees the set table and Dean standing over a stove.)_

Sophia: Dean? What is this?

_(Dean turns around, walking up to her and kissing her gently. He takes her jacket and slides it onto the back of a chair.)_

Dean: Surprise, babe.

Sophia: Surprise?

Dean: I know we didn’t talk about Valentine’s Day like, ever, but I wanted to do something. Sam’s gone till tomorrow night. We have the whole place to ourselves, Sophia… It’s just us.

Sophia: Oh, my God, Dean… I don’t know what to say.

Dean: Well, have a seat.

_(He pulls out a chair for her. He pours her a glass of wine and walks over to the stove, checking on dinner. He turns around and looks at her, and she smiles at him.)_

Sophia: You REALLY didn’t have to do this, Dean.

Dean: No. I did. This was long overdue, Sophia. I should have done all this for you twelve years ago.

Sophia: You don’t give yourself enough credit. When we were actually together, you were great. You were sweet and gentle to me, and a better man than you give yourself credit for.

Dean: I’m trying to remember how to be that guy. Not just for you, Sophia. For all of us.

Sophia: I can help you, Dean.

Dean: I need your help. You know me better than anyone. The good, the bad, the terrifying. I want to be a better boyfriend to you this time around.

_(Sophia laughs a little. Dean looks at her questioningly.)_

Dean: What?

Sophia: You called yourself my boyfriend.

Dean: Is that okay?

Sophia: Yeah. It’s EXTREMELY okay. Does that make me your girlfriend?

_(Dean smiles, stammering with excitement.)_

Dean: Y-yeah, I-I-I-I mean, i-if-if that’s what you want.

_(Sophia slides her arms around Dean, and he picks her up in his arms. He kisses her through her hair, and she sighs happily.)_

Sophia: Dean, I…

Dean: What? What is it, Sophia?

Sophia: I’m glad we’re here.

Dean: That’s not what you meant to say. I know you, Sophia. I know when you’re holding back. It’s Valentine’s Day, Sophia. Whatever it is, you can say it.

_(Sophia’s eyes fill up with tears. She smiles painfully at Dean.)_

Sophia: Can’t you see?

Dean: Sophia. If you’re not ready… I know I’ve hurt you a lot.

Sophia: No, stop. That’s not what this is, Dean. Do you remember what happened in the garden with Chuck and Amara?

Dean: Of course.

Sophia: You gave them a different solution besides destruction. You showed them another way. Don’t you see? You are still that guy you were back then. You’re still him, Dean! The Light and the Dark were about to destroy each other, and you showed them a different outcome. That’s the Dean Winchester you’re looking for. He was there all along, baby.

_(Dean is emotional.)_

Dean: Sophia… thank you. Thank you so much, sweetheart.

_(He picks her up again, kissing her. They become passionate, but the timer dings, signaling that something in the oven is done. He puts her down, and pulls biscuits out of the oven. They sit down to eat finally, and they smile at each other, enjoying a quiet meal together, occasionally grasping hands and smiling at each other.)_

_(Castiel has been abducted by the angels and blocked from sending Sophia a telepathic distress signal. Another angel, Melchior, is holding a piece of paper.)_

Melchior: Well, well, well, the great Castiel. Not so tough without your witch behind you, are you?

Castiel: I don’t want to fight, Melchior. Let me go.

Melchior: No, Castiel. You have to answer for Ishim. You killed him, Castiel.

Castiel: You don’t understand. He was tormenting a poor human woman. He killed an innocent human child.

Melchior: It was a Nephilim!

Castiel: No, she wasn’t. She was an innocent human child, and the angel Ishim convinced us to kill wasn’t the child’s father. He was the protector.

Melchior: And what could that woman have needed protection from?

Castiel: Ishim.

Melchior: I don’t believe you, Castiel. Since you came to Earth and took up with that witch again, you’ve corrupted your purpose as an angel. And what’s even worse, you let the woman carrying that Nephilim, the son of Lucifer, get away. And now, you will be punished.

Castiel: There’s nothing you can do to me that I haven’t already been through. So do your worst, Melchior. I dare you… to try.

_(Melchior waves the piece of paper and smiles dangerously.)_

Melchior: Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. We’re not going to hurt YOU. Not physically, anyway. No, Castiel. Heaven has tried many methods of punishing you- reprogramming, brainwashing, mind control, torture, imprisonment. None have worked. We’re going to try a new tactic.

Castiel: What?

Melchior: We’re going to break you, Castiel. Destroy the thing you love most in this universe. This piece of paper here in my hands? It’s the ritual to revert your lover to her purest, most human form. She’ll be powerless, and she’ll die within a day.

Castiel: Where did you get that?

Melchior: You are to leave the witch and ensure she never comes looking for you. You will work with us to find Kelly Kline, and to kill her and her unborn baby.

_(Castiel laughs dryly.)_

Castiel: If you think that will work, you clearly don’t know my Sophia. She’ll find me. She’ll see right through me.

Melchior: Then I guess you’d better convince her otherwise. Because if she does, I will use this ritual to turn her human, and her death will be on your hands.

_(Castiel is shocked.)_

Castiel: You wouldn’t. She’s saved the world, Melchior. Regardless of what you think, she’s still a hero.

Melchior: When it comes to her, Castiel, you are completely unable to see things clearly. Either you do this, or her blood is on your hands.

 

_(Castiel enters the bunker, sensing Sophia nearby by her longing to touch him. His heart is breaking, but his resolve is strong. He’s unaware that she cannot be reverted to human form, and so thinks this is the only way he can keep her safe. He encounters her in the hallway to their room. Overjoyed to see him, she jumps into his arms, kissing him. It’s heartbreaking.)_

Sophia: Castiel! I’ve been waiting for you.

_(Castiel’s face doesn’t change. She can tell something is wrong.)_

Sophia: What is it, Castiel? What’s wrong?

Castiel: I’m leaving you, Sophia. It’s over.

Sophia _(thinking it’s a joke)_ : What?

Castiel: No matter what I do for you, it’s never been enough, Sophia. It will never be enough. You’re… you’re never going to be happy with me.

_(Sophia is silent, a little taken aback.)_

Sophia: Uh… what?

_(He puts her down, pushing her away from him.)_

Castiel: I try so hard. I have done everything I could do to protect you, to love you, to be the one you deserve… and it’s never enough. When will I be enough for you, Sophia? What do I have to do to be that? How do I get there?

Sophia: I don’t know where you get your information, but last I checked, we were in this together, on the same page, and we were both more than enough for each other. You are enough for me, Castiel; you always have been my heart.

_(Castiel backs her into a corner, knowing her reaction to being backed into a corner is usually to concede to him.)_

Castiel: I have been led so astray by you, Sophia. I rebelled because of you.

Sophia: Castiel, I loved you before you rebelled! Where is this coming from?!

Castiel: You. YOU’RE the problem. You are the source of all my misfortunes.

Sophia: Okay, what’s gotten into you? Where is this coming from?

Castiel: I am done walking through literal fire for you, Sophia. I’m through entirely.

Sophia: Castiel, what?

Castiel: I don’t love you anymore, Sophia. We are over.

Sophia: That’s crazy. You don’t mean this. Maybe you just need some time, some space… I’d understand.

Castiel: I don’t need time. I’ve had enough of it. I had decades. I’m leaving now. I need to get as far away from you as possible, and the sooner, the better.

_(He turns to leave, and she grabs him, shoving him against the wall. He shoves her back, willing to do anything to get away from her.)_

Castiel: Don’t, Sophia. Just let me go. We both knew this would happen eventually.

Sophia: What? That you would “fall out of love with me”?! Forgive me, but I’m not sure I EVER saw that happening! I guess all those times you whispered to me that you would love me forever weren’t real, then? Wanting to become like me, and then marry me? The goddamn brand on my arm isn’t real?!

_(Sophia shakes Castiel by the shoulders, one hand sliding to his cheek, which he slaps away. Castiel is close to the breaking point. He knows Sophia well enough to know that he is completely devastating her, but he can’t stop.)_

Sophia: Castiel, who got to you? That’s the only logical explanation here. Who put these ideas in your head?!

Castiel: I’m leaving, Sophia. Don’t try to stop me.

_(He turns to leave again, but she jerks him back. He punches her in the face, slamming her against the wall roughly.)_

Sophia: Castiel-

_(Castiel slaps her across the face to shut her up, and then continues to beat her, knocking her around the room and nearly destroying the room in the process.)_

Castiel: Stop it, Sophia! I’m through letting you lead me into more disasters and bad choices! I would NEVER have let Lucifer in if I didn’t think he could save you!

_(Sophia, incensed at Castiel bringing up Lucifer, charges back, shoving him against the door frame and grabbing his shirt collar, slamming him against the frame.)_

Sophia: Shut up, Castiel! You made that choice all on your own! That is YOUR price to pay! Don’t you dare drag Lucifer into this! At least I’m not the one that couldn’t put him back in his Cage when I was done with him!

_(Castiel tosses her down on the bed, holding her by the neck and pinning her down. He speaks to her through clenched teeth inches from her face.)_

Castiel: At least I didn’t sleep with him, Sophia. _(Sophia’s eyes darken)_ Yes, I know about that. I know how much you liked it. I watched it through his eyes. He made sure I was conscious for the whole thing. He taunted me with the way you screamed for him. He mocked me for not being able to make you scream that way, for not being able to bring out the animal in you the way he could. I have never seen you like that, never seen you completely lose control. I know it’s because of him. I know you have a soft spot for him. I know why. I know what you really are underneath that fake halo of martyrdom. Underneath it all, you are just like him, and you can’t even deny it anymore. You don’t want to. You like being this way. You like him. You think it makes you stronger. It doesn’t. It makes you weak. You couldn’t even stop Amara. DEAN had to fix everything. So I did it, and I did it all for nothing. You didn’t need saving, and you didn’t even save the world.

Sophia: Castiel-

Castiel: Shut up, Sophia! This is over! You are my greatest failure, and my greatest mistake.

_(Castiel can tell that those words cut her to the absolute core. As if she’s been paralyzed, she nearly goes limp in his grip.)_

Sophia: Castiel, I never told you-

_(Enraged and out of control, Castiel hits Sophia, silencing her. He turns to leave, and she stands up, the place where Castiel hit her darkening, her eyes purple.)_

Castiel: Don’t follow me, Sophia. I’m warning you.

_(Sophia is noticeably shaking.)_

Sophia _(her voice small)_ : You walk out that door, Castiel… don’t you EVER come back.

Castiel: Oh, you won’t have to worry about that.

_(Castiel turns to exit. Sophia, completely shocked, watches him go, crumpling to the ground.)_

_(The boys come home from a hunt to discover Sophia in the fetal position on her bed, her eye black and swollen. She hasn’t bothered to put the room back in order. Dean sits on her bed, his love and concern for her filling his face and eyes.)_

Dean: Sophia?! Are you okay?!

_(Sophia is silent, defeated.)_

Sophia: This reminds me of a moment between Sam and I a long time ago, after you broke up with me.

Dean: What happened, baby?

Sophia: Castiel. He left me.

Dean: Wait, what?

Sophia: Castiel. He broke up with me. How do you even break up with your soul mate? Like, how do you even come to that decision? Is there a flow chart for it? What’s the criteria?

Dean: Did he say why?!

Sophia: He said he was through walking through fire for me. He thinks I’m the cause of all his problems.

Dean: You think someone brainwashed him?

Sophia: The things he said to me… I don’t know. The angels are known for brainwashing, but they’ve never brainwashed him against me. I don’t know what to believe anymore.

Dean: We’ll figure it out, Sophia.

Sophia: I’m not sure I want to. The things he said to me, Dean… He beat me down. I never thought he was capable. The more I think about what happened, the more I believe him. The more I think he really doesn’t love me anymore. How do you hurt someone you love? I couldn’t even slap him across the face. I couldn’t bear to hurt him.

_(Dean scoops Sophia up in his arms, cradling her ever so gently. He kisses her through her hair, caressing her lovingly. Sophia is so broken, she can’t even cry. She clutches Dean, clinging to him with all of her might. Sam enters the room.)_

Dean: Give me a second. Let me talk to Sam.

Sophia: No, it should be a family meeting.

_(Sam sits at the foot of her bed.)_

Sam: What happened, Sophia?

Sophia: Castiel… he’s gone. He came home, and I could just sense something was wrong.

Sam: Did he say where he’d been?

Sophia: No, but I think I know. I couldn’t sense him. The only way he could be blocked from me is if the angels got ahold of him. They probably took him to Heaven.

Sam: Okay. What happened, Sophia? You’re pretty roughed up.

Sophia: Castiel happened.

Sam: Cas? I didn’t take you two for the 50 Shades types.

Sophia: He left me, Sam. I tried to keep him here, to talk to him, to understand… he hit me.

Sam: Castiel? He hit you?!

Dean: I’d say he did more than hit you. I can feel it, Sophia. You’re scarred on the inside.

Sophia: The things he said to me… he doesn’t know everything about me. He thinks he sees everything, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t know…

_(Sophia trails off, looking at Dean helplessly. He understands.)_

Dean: Sophia, you don’t owe him anything. You’ve saved his life so many times. When is the last time he saved you?

Sophia: He tried, with Lucifer. He failed so badly. He didn’t want me to die. He thinks- he thinks he did it for nothing. He doesn’t know what it meant to me. He saw the opportunity to save us- to save me- and he didn’t think twice. He took it. Maybe it was a bad decision, and maybe he has to live with that. But his heart was in the right place. He tried, Dean.

Dean: Fair enough. What do we do?

Sophia: I don’t know. I can’t face him right now. I don’t know if I can ever again.

 

_(Sam, Dean, Castiel, Sophia, and Mary are meeting at a diner. Obviously, Sophia and Castiel avoid each other. After a waitress hits on Castiel, Sophia becomes noticeably irritated and starts playing harmless pranks on the waitress, such as spilling coffee on her or making her drop sugar.)_

Sam: Sophia, stop it!

Sophia: Can I please go?

Dean: We’re having family time, Sophia.

Sophia: Considering I don’t even like two of the people at this table, family time is pretty wasted on me.

Sam: Well, two people you like are here, so try to enjoy your time with us, okay?

Sophia: Who said you were one of them?

_(Everyone begins bickering, and Mary silences everyone.)_

Mary: ENOUGH!

_(Sophia cannot mask her contempt.)_

Sophia: Oh, no, Mary. You don’t have any authority over me. Sam and Dean are your children; however, I am not, and I will never, not once, allow you to treat me as a subordinate.

Mary: Do you have something you’d like to say to me, Sophia?

Sophia: I have a lot of things I’d LOVE to say to you, Mary. First and foremost, do NOT act like a mother to these boys when you come and go in their lives as you please. They are NOT a revolving door and you cannot treat anyone that way. You need to live your life now that you have it back, I get that. But you will NOT walk in and out of Sam and Dean’s lives with the blowing of the wind, and when you ARE here, you will NEVER order anyone around. You have ZERO authority among us.

Mary: I think my sons can tell me how they feel without using you as a puppet.

Sophia: Oh, I don’t speak for them, Mary. They’re grown, and if they can’t communicate their own feelings, that’s their problem. See, they forgive you, because you’re their mother and their forgiveness for you is unconditional, as it should be. Me, on the other hand? I don’t pretend to be so kind. I’m the one that’s been saving their asses the past 12 years, and been through every train wreck they’ve ever experienced since then. I’m the one that devoted myself to them when they had lost both their parents. I’m the one that got forced into casting that stupid spell and roped into being their protector. I’m the one who STAYED. I could have left after John died. The man was dead, and I didn’t have to uphold my end anymore. I could have joined my family in Europe, I could have disappeared, whatever I wanted. But I didn’t. I stayed because I loved your sons, and they’re my family, too. They are the family I’ve chosen, right or wrong, dysfunctional or functional, through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, they’re mine. I loved and have loved your sons through damn near everything they have ever gone through and done. I saved them even when I didn’t think I should, and I’ve kept them alive when they should both be dead. I only left when they needed space, and I ALWAYS came back. So excuse me for not being overjoyed at you being here at YOUR convenience. I’m here whether it’s convenient or not, and right now, it’s less than convenient. So the least you can do is suck it up while the rest of us get some bickering off our chest.

_(Awkward silence. Sam is shocked. Castiel is staring out the window. Mary is silenced, chastised. Dean is the only one who reacts.)_

Dean: Sophia. Outside.

_(Sophia follows him outside. Once they are out of sight of the windows, he turns around, kissing her. She melts into him, and he pushes her against the wall. They make out for a few minutes, and Dean holds her tight.)_

Sophia: Is this why you brought me out here?

Dean: I just hate seeing you riled up like that. I figured I could calm you down and we could try again.

Sophia: I meant what I said, Dean. I’m not a fan of your mother.

Dean: Wait. You said my dad forced you to cast that spell over Sam and I. I thought you wanted to.

_(Sophia realizes the past has caught up with her.)_

Sophia: Well… it’s complicated.

Dean: Sophia, what haven’t you told us?

Sophia: I’m sorry, Dean. I know I promised I would never lie to you-

Dean: Sophia, none of that matters. Just tell me the truth now.

_(Sophia is silent, trying to find words.)_

Sophia: He was desperate, okay? John didn’t want anything to happen to you and Sam. He knew about Sam and the psychic kids. He didn’t want that for Sam. He didn’t want you to have to kill him.

Dean: Sophia, what happened?

Sophia: It’s true, he came to Nashville looking for my mother. He found me instead. When he did his research and asked around, he realized it was a blessing in disguise, because I had more power than my mother. My mother needed spells to work from, but me? I could MAKE my own spells. I was eager to prove myself and make human hunter contacts. I had heard all about John Winchester. So yes, that part is true.

Dean: Where did the lie begin?

Sophia: It’s more of a lie by omission. I left out a huge part of this to you. I had every intention of casting the spell at first, but then…

_(Flashback 13 years. John Winchester and Sophia are having target practice in the woods. John is clearly romantically interested in Sophia, but she sees him as a father figure.)_

John: See, you’re a dead shot. So, you’re the ultimate package. Beautiful, deadly, powerful. You’re perfect.

Sophia: I have my flaws.

_(John takes her by the hands, running a hand through her hair. She looks up into his eyes, not really understanding the moment.)_

John: You really are beautiful…

_(John leans in, kissing her. When he pulls back and Sophia is not smiling, his face falls.)_

Sophia: John… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to give you the wrong idea.

John: Oh, my god, no. Sophia. I am so sorry. I thought you-

Sophia: John, it’s okay. We both messed up. I should have been more watchful. I just… I just see you as more a father figure.

_(John is hurt, but closes himself off rather than talk it out.)_

John: No, it’s fine. I should get going, anyway. I’ll, uh, I’ll be in touch.

_(Flash back to the present. Sophia is crying.)_

Dean: What happened?

Sophia: He was really angry, but he didn’t say anything to me. He left for a few days, but when he came back…

_(Flash back again. Sophia is in her kitchen when she turns around to John holding a bat.)_

Sophia: John?

_(John hits her across the face with the bat, knocking her out.)_

_(Sophia comes to tied up in her own basement. John has a fire going, and all the ingredients necessary to revert her to human form. He begins the ritual, and Sophia realizes it quickly.)_

Sophia: John, stop. I’m sorry, okay? Don’t do this. What do you want?

John: You’re gonna make the spell for my sons. You’re gonna go to them, and you’re going to protect them. If you don’t agree, I’m turning you human, and you’ll be dead within a week.

Sophia: I trusted you, John.

John: First mistake you made.

Sophia: John, it doesn’t have to be like this.

John: You’ve been stringing me along the entire time, Sophia!

Sophia: I wasn’t! I wouldn’t. I have a chance to help you. I CAN help you.

John: Then what the hell is taking so long, Sophia? How hard is it to make up your mind here?

Sophia: Do you want the truth?

John: I’m waiting.

Sophia: I had second thoughts after you made a move on me. I didn’t know what I wanted. I didn’t know what you wanted. I wanted to prove myself to human hunters. I wanted to have a connection to that network, and you were the perfect choice. But I- I just don’t see you that way, John. I am so sorry.

_(John is clearly hurt, but he doesn’t say anything.)_

John: You’re going to do this, Sophia. You’re gonna cast that damn spell.

Sophia: I will, John. I will. Just untie me and I’ll start putting it together. I can have it together in 3 days.

John: After the spell is cast, you’re gonna find my sons, and you’re gonna follow them. And if anything happens to them, you will save them.

Sophia: I will, John, just untie me.

_(John looks at her for a moment, a macabre smile on his face. Suddenly, he throws her Book of Shadows into the fire. Sophia is horrified.)_

John: Now you can’t die. So you can spend eternity protecting my boys.

_(He comes over to her, cutting the ties holding her.)_

John: Any questions?

_(Sophia slaps him across the face. John just smiles, locking her in the room. She kicks at the door, but she knows she can’t break it down. Flashback to the present, and Dean is shocked.)_

Dean: Why didn’t you tell us that he did that to you?

Sophia: I didn’t want you to think the wrong thing. I don’t even know what the right thing would be, but I didn’t want you to remember your dad that way. You had enough to remember him by.

_(Dean hugs her.)_

Dean: Damn, Sophia, I am so sorry.

 

_(Castiel is dying. Sophia can barely see through her grief, and Dean is trying to keep her together.)_

Dean: Sophia, listen to me. How do we get out of here with Cas?

Sophia: We don't, Dean. He's dying. We can't put him through unnecessary torture. Taking him anywhere will be excruciating in this condition. Oh, God, this is all my fault.

Dean: Sophia, no. This is not on you. Look at me. _(Takes her face in his hands)_ This is NOT your fault. He made his choices.

Sophia: But my vote tipped the scale. He didn’t want to come.

Dean: Sophia! Stow your guilt until we get all of us out of here.

Sophia: I don’t know how, Dean. I can’t just zap us out. I’m not as strong as Chuck and Amara. I haven’t harnessed all the power they’ve given me. I’m scared if I just lash out without knowing how I’m using it, I’ll hurt someone I care about.

Dean: Sophia, we have to do something.

_(Sam notices Dean and Sophia huddled together and runs over to them.)_

Sam: Anyone have a game plan?

Sophia: Nope.

Dean: Sophia!

_(Dean and Sophia catch eyes, Sophia looking at Dean angrily.)_

Sophia: We don’t have a plan. We can’t run. We can’t hide. I won’t leave Castiel.

Castiel: You have to go. Sophia, please. I don’t want you to die because of me.

Sophia: Sorry, Castiel. You don’t get a vote in what I do anymore. You forfeited it, remember?

Castiel: Sophia, this is suicide. I’m dying, but you can all run. Go now. Please.

_(Sophia stares at him for a moment, and it looks like she may take him up on it.)_

Sophia: Not a goddamn chance. None of us will let you die alone.

 

_(Sam is starting to notice that Dean and Sophia are keeping a secret, and confronts them in front of Castiel.)_

Sam: It’s time, guys. I’ve let it go this long, just to see if you tell me on your own. Out with it.

Dean: What do you mean?

Sam: You guys have some sort of secret between you. I’ve known it for a while. It started before you two got back together, so I know it’s not that. It’s in awkward glances, weird silences, odd phrasing… Just tell me.

Sophia: Sam… we can’t…

Sam: Sophia, don’t. You’ve spent so much time making it clear that three of us will never be apart and that we’re family, and then you both keep this secret from me. It must be big if you’re keeping it from your family.

Castiel: I, too, have noticed that you and Dean have been very secretive for some time now-

_(Sophia is triggered by the sound Castiel’s voice, a voice she used to take comfort and solace in, and she flies at him, nearly knocking him to the ground in anger.)_

Sophia: Shut up, Castiel! You have no part of this.

Dean: Actually, Sophia, he does. He’s still family. You know that.

_(Sophia is silent, staring at the ground.)_

Sophia: They should know, Dean.

Dean: We were sworn to secrecy, Sophia.

Sophia: So?! What’s going to happen if we tell them? I mean, really?

_(Dean looks unsure, but then resigns himself to let Sophia make her own call.)_

Dean: I trust you to do what’s best. I’m out.

_(He goes to sit down. Sophia, for the first time, is unsure of how to proceed.)_

Sam: Well?

Sophia: I don’t… Do you remember when Dean was going to use the soul bomb to stop Amara and hopefully save the world?

Sam: Yeah.

Sophia: And Chuck and I disappeared from the bar?

Sam: Yeah. I thought I had lost both you and Dean that day.

Sophia: Right. Well… it didn’t exactly go down the way we said. It’s true, Dean convinced Amara to see things differently. He’s a hero for it and it’s completely true.

Sam: Sophia? Get to the point.

Sophia: Amara said I still had a destiny to fulfill. The universe would be out of balance without it. You see, when someone makes a decision like I did, it has to be fulfilled because a certain amount of energy is required to make it all happen. So I had to save the world.

_(Sophia stops, unable to describe what happened next.)_

Sam: And?

Sophia: Well, I don’t know how to describe it without showing you.

_(Sophia turns to the sun. She turns it to night time, complete with the moon and stars. Sam is shocked, because it’s beyond what her power used to be. She reverts the night back to day, and turns back to a flabbergasted Sam and Castiel.)_

Sam: Did you just…?

Sophia: Turn day to night? Yeah. Courtesy of Chuck.

Castiel: What?!

Sophia: Amara and Chuck didn’t trust themselves with all that power anymore. They couldn’t guarantee that they wouldn’t try to destroy the world again, so they relinquished it to the person they most trusted, whose body could handle all the power. Me. I got to save the world.

_(Sophia stares Castiel down, and he looks away guiltily. Sam is in shock.)_

Sam: They wanted you to keep this a secret from us?

Sophia: They didn’t want anyone to know. They’re not invulnerable anymore. I am, though. I already was… I mean, your dad burned the ritual to turn me human decades ago in a jealous rage, but now I’m even more invulnerable.

_(Castiel’s face betrays his regret, sorrow, and guilt. He looks at Sophia imploringly.)_

Sam: And you were the only choice.

Sophia: Dean is human. His body-and yours- can’t withstand the power. You could barely hold Lucifer, and you were made for that. Castiel? Proven not to be trustworthy. Crowley? Ha. And Rowena? Nope. Lucifer was missing, and they wouldn’t have trusted him, either. I was the only choice. I saved the world.

_(Castiel’s guilt is now eating him alive. Sam is relieved, and also shocked. He hugs her, and Dean. Sam and Dean start to walk away, but Castiel holds Sophia back. She looks at him, rolling her eyes.)_

Castiel: There’s something I need to tell you, too.

Sophia: No, thank you.

Castiel: Sophia, please. I know I don’t deserve it, but I need to talk to you. Please.

_(Sophia crosses her arms, raising her eyebrows.)_

Sophia: Well?

Castiel: I’m sorry. I should have been honest with you.

Sophia: About?

Castiel: My breaking up with you… It wasn’t because I don’t love you anymore. I do love you. I love you more than anything else in the world. I have never stopped. It’s just, they told me they would turn you human if I didn’t get away from you.

Sophia: Who?

Castiel: The other angels. They want to punish me for Ishim. Melchior waved the ritual to turn you human in front of my face. I didn’t know then what I know now. I am so sorry, Sophia.

_(Sophia stares at him in silence and then starts to walk away.)_

Castiel: Sophia?!

_(He grabs her arm.)_

Sophia: What?

Castiel: I said I was sorry!

_(Sophia continues walking away.)_

Sophia: Good for you!

________________________________________________________________________

 

_(Castiel has been away for a while, and when he returns to the bunker, Dean comes outside to meet him.)_

Castiel: Hello, Dean.

Dean: Cass, hey. Listen, I wanted to give you a heads up before you went inside. Sophia’s been… acting different.

Castiel: Different how?

Dean: She’s been becoming more closely involved with her people recently, and she made a huge group of them immortal. She brought one back a week or so ago, and they’ve been inseparable.

Castiel: A good friend?

Dean: Cass, they’ve been sharing a bed.

Castiel: So, a close girl friend?

Dean: I wish, Cass, that’d at least be fun to watch. No, this is a guy- a leather wrapped, tatted up, pouty lipped, handsome guy. Every day, they go out into the woods and they don’t come back until late. They slip into her room together, and neither Sam nor I have any idea what happens in there.

Castiel: So you don’t have any proof of a relationship between them?

Dean: Well, not exactly. The only person who knows Sophia better than me, is you. We both know that giggle. You know, THAT giggle.

_(Castiel gets a faraway look in his eyes. He suddenly snaps out of his thoughts with a cough.)_

Castiel: Yes, I do know THAT giggle.

Dean: Well, I’ve been hearing it a lot. And I’m not the cause of it. I’m not a jealous guy and I give Sophia an incredibly long leash, but I gotta say, this guy is starting to bother me. He’s too perfect. He’s not me. He’s not you. She’s letting someone new into her life. I can’t handle that.

Castiel: He’s one of her people, Dean. She can allow her own people to get close to her. It’s how she connects to them.

Dean: Come on, Cass, you can’t do one of your famous things where you get her to forgive you?! She’s only doing this to fill the void of not having you!

Castiel: Sophia is fully aware of what I did. I came clean, and she needs time and space. I respect that, Dean. I should have respected it sooner. I should have trusted her.

Dean: Damnit, Cass!

_(Sophia herself comes outside, her boytoy trailing behind, fiddling with a crossbow. Sophia has an axe, her famous knife, and a .45 strapped to her thigh. She walks up to them casually, and her boytoy waits behind her, giving her space.)_

Castiel: Sophia.

Sophia: Castiel.

Dean: Dean. _(off their looks)_ What, I can’t butt in?

Sophia: Let me guess. Castiel’s here to woo me back.

Castiel: No, I’m not here for that. I’m giving you space. What I did to you was wrong. I wish I had realized that much sooner, but here we are, Sophia. I take all my cues from you now.

Sophia: Don’t hold your breath.

_(Castiel looks past her, at the gorgeous man witch behind her. Castiel takes in his features: full lips, bright crystal blue eyes, perfectly tousled black hair, the manly scruff. The tattoos everywhere visible made Sophia’s new friend look fearsome, even to Castiel. The black leather jacket and leather fingerless gloves didn’t hurt, either.)_

Castiel: Who’s your friend?

Sophia: Oh, Jake? He’s a new hunter. Freshly immortalized and ready to slay.

_(She motions to Jake, who comes at her beckoning. He smiles at making a new friend.)_

Jake: Hi, I’m Jake. I’m one of Sophia’s people. You must be Castiel. Sophia, Dean, and Sam talk about you so much that I feel as if I know you already.

_(Castiel is instantly disarmed. He looks at Dean, who gives a look of “Am I right?”. Castiel shakes Jake’s hand, coming in peace.)_

Castiel: Pleasure to meet you. I’m sorry, Sophia’s never mentioned you before.

Jake: Well, she was likely a little busy saving the world. Thankfully for her, we do a pretty good job of leading ourselves. She hardly ever has to intercede.

_(Sophia looks at Jake, smiling.)_

 Sophia: Meet me in the woods. I’ll be right behind you, okay?

Jake: No problem. Nice to meet you, Castiel.

_(Jake takes off into the woods, and Sophia looks back at Dean and Castiel.)_

Sophia: You’re tired of him already, aren’t you, Dean?

Dean: He’s a really nice guy, Sophia. But how long are you going to train him for? You’re out in the woods with him every freakin’ day, from dawn until well after dark. I mean, come on, you’re running yourself ragged training him.

_(Sophia looks uncomfortable. She lowers her eyes, taking a step back.)_

Sophia: I want him to be prepared the same way my mother prepared me. It’s what got me through everything we’ve been through. Maybe, if he takes even half of what I have to teach him, he’ll survive.

_(Sophia walks away. Dean and Castiel look at each other.)_

Castiel: Do you believe a word of that?

Dean: Nope. I’m thinking she’s training him in something else.

_(They follow her discreetly into the woods. Castiel can sense her, otherwise they would have nearly lost her in the deep woods.)_

Jake: Hey. I thought you were never coming.

Sophia: Sorry. Dean is becoming suspicious of us out here in the woods all day every day.

Jake: Should I be on my way soon? I hate to leave you right now, what with Castiel showing up.

_(Jake puts his arms around Sophia, and she lays her head on his shoulder.)_

Sophia: I need to learn to be strong again around him.

Jake: I wasn’t aware you were ever strong around him.

Sophia: I was, once. I’m sorry to lean on you so much, Jake. It’s honestly why I’ve made you stay this long. You were ready a week ago. It’s just… you’re something different from the Winchesters. It’s outside the bubble, and it’s nice. It feels good to train with you everyday.

_(Jake continues to hold Sophia, and she breaks down into gut wrenching sobs. She crumples to the ground, and Jake holds her by the arms.)_

Jake: Sophia. Hey, listen to me. He told you why he really did it, right?

Sophia _(through sobs)_ : The angels told him they would turn me human.

Jake: And he didn’t know that they couldn’t do that, right?

Sophia: Yeah.

Jake: Okay, so he thought he was trying to protect you.

Sophia: He should have told me what was happening! We tell each other everything! We told each other, no more secrets, no more lies. Oh, God, it hurts, Jake. Everything in my body hurts, being without him. The things he said to me… I swear, they only hurt coming from him. Dean’s hurt me, too, but Dean would NEVER go as far below the belt as Cass did.

Jake: He thought he was doing the right thing, Sophia. I’m so sorry you’re hurting like this.

Sophia: I know. I know he was. I just… I can’t seem to be strong yet.

Jake: Listen. I will stay for as long as you need me, okay? As long as it takes for you to be strong again. Unless someone tells me to leave… I will stay. Okay?

Sophia: They won’t ask you to leave.

Jake: Do you want to blow off training today? Stick close to the bunker? Or maybe take a small road trip? Something to get you away?

_(Sophia thinks for a moment.)_

Sophia: You know, we’ve been coming out here into the woods for the past week so that I could cry out everything I’m dealing with. I have cried in your arms every. single. day. How are you not 300% tired of this yet?

_(Jake is quiet for a moment, considering his words. He smiles at her.)_

Jake: I’m here because of you. You’ve saved the world; you allowed me to become immortal and serve my purpose. I’m serving my Elder. Someone you love should have treated you like a queen, and they didn’t. If there was anything I could do to take the pain away from you, I would. I’ve stayed this long because of it. Sophia…

_(He holds her cheeks and looks deep into her eyes. Dean and Castiel are holding their breath. Jake runs a hand through her hair. The way they are looking at each other is more than Castiel can handle. He’s accepted Dean’s place in Sophia’s life, even encouraged it, but someone new, he can’t accept. His eyes well up with tears. Jake is coming VERY close to kissing Sophia.)_

Sophia: Jake… wait.

_(She pulls back, but he closes the gap between them, kissing her gently. She doesn’t fight him, and even kisses him back. Castiel can’t hold himself back. He charges into the clearing, his tears openly falling.)_

Castiel: Sophia!

_(Sophia immediately backs up, and Jake steps in front of her, shielding her with his shoulder.)_

Sophia: You followed us, Castiel?!

_(Dean comes out into the clearing. Sophia’s face show her feelings of betrayal.)_

Dean: We both did.

Sophia: Why?!

Castiel: I had to know what you were doing with Jake.

Jake: Listen, man, it’s not what you guys think…

Dean: Is it?! Sophia? Is it what I think?! You haven’t touched me since Jake got here!

Sophia: Are you both actually jealous?! Are you serious right now?!

Dean: No, Sophia, I’m not jealous!

Sophia: You are!

Dean: I’m not! I just want to know where I stand when, after two weeks, you’ve barely spoken to me! I’m here and I want to be there for you!

Sophia: Forgive me for thinking that that’s a conflict of interest, Dean. I didn’t even want to burden you with it. You have enough going on.

_(Dean takes ahold of Sophia’s arms, shaking her gently.)_

Dean: Sophia, no! I am here for you all day, every day! There is nothing going on in my life that is more important than taking care of you and Sammy! Castiel, too! Just because I have Men of Letters problems doesn’t mean I can’t be there for you. Come on, Sophia!

_(Sophia is silent, trying to control her tears. Castiel steps closer to her. She steps back, and he steps back as well, giving her more space.)_

Castiel: Sophia, can we please talk, just the two of us?

Sophia: I don’t want to talk to you right now, Castiel. Outside of hunting, I don’t want to talk to you at all. I don’t even want you near me. If you keep trying to talk to me even after I’ve told you I don’t want to, I will leave with Jake and we’ll disappear. You know I’m capable, Castiel. Please don’t test me. Please, just leave me alone.

Castiel: I can’t do that, Sophia. I need to make this right. I need to fix this.

Sophia: This isn’t how you make it right, Castiel.

Castiel: Sophia, I can handle a lot of things. I can handle you and Dean being together. I’ve even encouraged it, because you are good for each other, and you make each other happy. But I can’t handle you letting someone new into your life. Please, Sophia. I’m begging you.

_(Sophia laughs incredulously.)_

Sophia: That’s what you think this is?! You think that there is anyone else in this world or the next 12 worlds that could replace you?! You think I think that?!

_(Castiel is silent, the tears falling.)_

Castiel: I don’t know what to think. I am going out of my mind without you, Sophia. I don’t want to be without you. A world without you- that’s not a world I can live in. Please, baby, please… I need to make this right.

Sophia: I can’t let you into my life right now, Castiel. You caused too much damage, darling… I can’t forgive you so easily this time.

Castiel: What do I need to do?

Sophia: There’s nothing you can do, Cass. I need to do this on my own. I need to be away from you for a while.

Castiel: Sophia…

Sophia: Look, I know you want to make this right. Don’t think I don’t hear that when you say it. I believe you. But I need to be on my own right now. Jake’s been listening to me cry every day since he got here, and it’s been great to be out of the bubble for a little bit. I need you guys to just let me be.

Dean: Whatever you need, Sophia. I’m here if you need me. You know that.

_(Dean comes forward to kiss Sophia’s forehead, then leaves the clearing, heading back to the bunker. Castiel is sobbing, nearly brought to his knees by his heart breaking.)_

Castiel: Sophia… please. I’m so sorry. I’ll do anything. I belong to you. My heart is yours. You’re my home. I love you.

Sophia: I know, Castiel. But you have to let me get through this. Okay? You said you respected my space.

Castiel: I lied. I can’t not be near you, Sophia.

_(Sophia takes Jake’s hand.)_

Sophia: I’m sorry, Castiel.

_(She and Jake disappear. Castiel sobs before heading back to the bunker.)_

_(Weeks pass, and Dean has been looking for Sophia on the down low. Since he knows her habits, he begins with her known aliases and places she would gravitate to. He sniffs out a lead in Nashville, her former home base. He and Sam head out there.)_

Sam: Are you sure she’s here, Dean? She’s always been good at throwing people off her trail. And she hasn’t been back to Nashville in years.

Dean: I know her, Sam. She may not be in trouble, but she’s getting sloppy about covering her tracks. Something about her is distracted. I’m positive she’s here in Nashville. Let’s go to her old house.

Sam: She still owns it, Dean; she could be staying there. Do you still have the keys?

Dean: Yeah. You know, I just realized something.

Sam: What?

Dean: Sophia has lived with us ever since we found the Men of Letters bunker. She hasn’t come home to any of her houses.

Sam: I know. She lets her people stay in them. She wants them to have safe havens.

Dean: She’s awesome, man. Her mom would be so proud.

_(They park on the road, off the property and climb out of the Impala, grabbing flashlights. They didn’t need them, because the house is ablaze with lights. Dean knocks on the door, and a witch they have never seen before answers.)_

Annabelle: Winchesters! Come on in! How are you?!

_(Hesitantly, they enter.)_

Dean: Well, hello.

Annabelle: Oh, don’t be alarmed. I’m Annabelle, one of Sophia’s people. I can sense Sophia’s aura on both of you. We felt you from outside. You could have just parked in the driveway, silly.

Sam: So… you knew we were coming?

Annabelle: Nope, it’s a pleasant surprise! But don’t worry, we have plenty of food and warm beds. What brings you back to Nashville?

Dean: Well, um, we’re sort of looking for Sophia. We thought she might be here.

Annabelle: Oh, damn, you missed her by a few hours.

Sam: She was here? In this house?

Annabelle _(suddenly serious, intently staring at Sam)_ : Poor Sophia can’t even step through this threshold, Sam. She was in town, though. We saw her with her friend, the dark haired one with the pretty eyes.

Dean: Jake?

Annabelle: I never caught his name. Just about the nicest guy you ever met, though. He was so pleased to meet us.

Sam: Was it Castiel?

_(Again, Annabelle looks at Sam incredulously.)_

Annabelle: What rock have you been hiding under? Sophia told us that Castiel left her. She said you both knew all about it.

Dean: Yeah, it’s why we’re looking for her. She kind of went off the deep end after he left her.

Annabelle: I know. We all felt her pain for days. It’s how Jake wound up seeking her out. He was a new immortal and the pain was too great for him. His heart broke for her when he discovered how much she loved Castiel.

Sam: So it wasn’t Jake she was with?

Annabelle: No. Although Jake WAS with her when she got here, he went his own way to make his first kill. You know, Sophia’s laxed up on the rules a lot. She trained him herself so he could make his first kill.

Dean: Yeah, he stayed with us.

Annabelle: That’s right, they mentioned that.

Sam: So, you didn’t catch this guy’s name that was with her.

Annabelle: No… Jake seemed to dislike him, as nice as he was. Sophia didn’t, though; she seemed pretty infatuated with him.

Dean: Infatuated?

Annabelle: Oh, yeah, she was kissing him all the time and clinging to him like he was her prom date. She called him “babe”, or “doll”, or “handsome”. She really pulled out all her charm. It was strange to see her finally using all her immortal gifts to enchant someone.

_(Dean and Sam look at each other.)_

Dean: Who the hell is this guy? _(To Annabelle)_ Did they say where they were going?

Annabelle: Yes. They said they were headed to Red Ash, Kentucky. Something about a vampire nest there? She said it would a great teaching exercise.

Sam: Teaching?

Annabelle: Yes. The guy with her is a well-read man, but he’s not a hunter and not one of us. He wanted to learn, and she seemed to think he had it in him.

Dean: Okay, Annabelle. What else can you tell us about this guy?

Annabelle: Well, he wasn’t as tall as either of you. Dark hair, bright green eyes, always a bit of scruff. He had a very pleasant smile and was very polite and accommodating. Even chivalrous, actually. Very kind, very pleasant, and very taken with Sophia. He looked at her as if she were a goddess.

Dean: Annabelle, thank you. We should be going.

Annabelle: Won’t you take a plate for the road? Sophia would kill me if she knew I saw you and didn’t feed you or give you a place to sleep.

_(Dean and Sam exchange looks.)_

Sam: A home cooked meal sounds so good, Dean. If there’s a case in Red Ash, they’re not going anywhere. Let’s stay and eat.

Dean: You twisted my arm.

_(They sit down to eat.)_

 

_(They arrive in Red Ash, and Dean, using his instincts, discovers someone using Sophia’s alias in a hotel. Sam and Dean walk down the hall to the room.)_

Sam: Do you think it’s her?

Dean: I do.

Sam: I wonder why she didn’t call us.

Dean: She probably didn’t want us to interfere with her student.

Sam: You really think she’s training this guy?

Dean: I’m sure that’s about 60% of it. You heard Annabelle, they were all over each other.

Sam: We don’t know anyone else with that description, man. Is this some rando she found? Annabelle would know if it was one of her people.

Dean: Well, we’re about to find out.

_(From inside, they hear sounds of a struggle, so they kick in the door. Inside, they find Sophia pinned up against the wall in her bra and underwear, making out with a shirtless, belt unbuckled Mick Davies, who fits the description Annabelle gave, though she had left out the Irish accent. Sophia looks shocked, and Mick nearly drops her in surprise.)_

Sophia: Dean?! Sam?!

Sam: What the hell?!

_(There is an awkward pause as Mick puts Sophia down, and she pulls on a pair of tiny booty shorts.)_

Sophia: It’s not what you think.

Dean: It’s exactly what we think.

Sophia: All right, this time it’s exactly what you think. Let me explain, please.

Dean: Actually, I get it. I really do.

Sophia: No, you don’t.

_(There is an awkward silence as no one makes the next move. Then, Mick pulls his clothes on.)_

Mick: You guys need a family moment. I’m going to get some air… if that’s all right.

Sam: Please.

_(Mick leaves. Dean is standing far away from Sophia, Sam sits on the bed with her.)_

Sophia: I got sloppy, didn’t I?

Sam: Dean caught a lead on you in Nashville. Annabelle sent us the rest of the way.

Sophia: I’ve been so distracted…

Dean: Is Mick really that great?

_(Sophia stares at him, her eyes boring into his from across the room. The pause is powerful.)_

Sophia: He’s not you.

_(Dean drops his strong, silent act, and tries to talk to Sophia for real.)_

Dean: What are you doing, Sophia?

Sophia: Honestly, it wasn’t something I planned. He asked me to teach him how to hunt like we do here in America. He didn’t feel comfortable asking either of you because of before. He knows you don’t trust him and never will. I wanted him to understand us, so I tried talking to him. It opened up his mind a lot. I really changed the way he saw American hunters. Something you said really resonated with him, Dean. He said you told him it wasn’t black and white. It starts out that way, but it never is. You were right, of course. He realized it with that werewolf. It ended with him wanting to learn how we do things.

Sam: Really?

Sophia: Yeah. I think I can turn him against his superiors, guys. I think I can bring him over to our side. Please, let me work. I can turn him.

Sam: Is that really something we want?

Dean: I’ll never trust him. Unless Sophia trains him. I would hunt with him when you’re done training him. But I’ll never trust him.

Sophia: Well, he was right about being a quick study. He already did all the research within 3 hours of getting here. It was impressive.

Sam: Where’s the part where we walk in and you guys are about to-

Sophia: About that.

Dean: Yeah, Sophia? How is it that you and Mick DID come to bump uglies?

Sophia: … We haven’t.

Sam: Really? Like, at all? Not even like…?

Sophia: We were about to slide into home but then you guys Winchestered your way in here.

Dean: Is that… in your future plans?

Sophia: I don’t know. I wasn’t really thinking. It’s probably better that it isn’t.

Dean: Sam, I need a minute with Sophia.

_(Without arguing, Sam leaves the hotel room. Dean breathes deep, trying to keep composure. Sophia stands, looking at Dean.)_

Sophia: Dean?

Dean: Don’t, Sophia, okay? Just please… let me get this out.

Sophia _(quietly)_ : Okay.

_(Dean turns around, coming up to her and sliding his arms around her. He looks deep into her eyes.)_

Dean: I give you so much space, Sophia. I give you a long leash. I don’t ask a lot of you because I feel like I have so many horrible things to make up for, and I just want to make it all up to you. But I’m begging you, please, don’t go down this road with Mick. He’s poison the way that Ruby was poison for Sam. Sam and I barely recovered, and we’re brothers. Don’t do this, Sophia. I don’t want to lose you, and I don’t want us to be damaged. I don’t care if you turn him against the Men of Letters, I don’t care if you rewire his entire brain to do our bidding. Just please… Don’t screw him.

Sophia: Dean… I miss Castiel so much. I’m trying to fill that void every day.

Dean: Fill it. With me. I want to be there for you, Sophia. Or fill it with him. Cass will do anything to have you back. I haven’t seen him since that day in the woods. He left, and I can’t get in touch with him.

Sophia: He won’t call you back?

Dean: No. I think he’s afraid of running into you.

_(Sophia’s face betrays her longing and her regret.)_

Sophia: I’ll get him. I’ll bring him here.

Dean: Wait. What about Mick?

_(Sophia doesn’t listen. She pulls out her phone, calling Castiel. He actually picks up!)_

Castiel: Sophia…

Sophia: Castiel, where are you?

Castiel: Don’t worry, I’m far from wherever you are.

Sophia: No, Castiel. I didn’t call for that.

Castiel: … Then what did you call for?

Sophia: I need you. I thought I could fill the void you left, but… I can’t. There’s no replacing you, baby.

Castiel: … Is this a trick?

Sophia: No, Castiel. I need you here. Castiel, I’m ready.

Castiel: Sophia, I only thought I was protecting you.

Sophia: I know, Castiel. I know. Just… please come back to us.

Castiel: Where are you?

Sophia: Red Ash, Kentucky. Sea Pines Motel, room 234.

Castiel: I’m six hours away. Please don’t leave.

Sophia: We’re all here, Castiel. Dean, and Sam, and Mick is here, too.

Castiel: Mick?

Sophia: I’ll explain when you get here. Get here, Castiel.

Castiel: Sophia?

Sophia: Yes?

Castiel: I love you.

Sophia: I love you, Castiel.

 

_(Sophia and Castiel are alone in the hotel room together. They are silent at first, but Sophia breaks the silence.)_

Sophia: I’m so happy you’re here, Castiel.

Castiel: So… Is all… forgiven?

Sophia: I’m getting there, okay? Being without you is scarier to me than being with you and trying to move past it all. You and I… we’ve always been stronger together. Please, don’t leave again.

Castiel: What is Mick Davies doing here?

Sophia: The short version is that I was training him to become an American hunter. The other part of the story? I almost slept with him. I was trying to fill the void left by your absence.

Castiel: I thought you and Jake were a thing.

Sophia: No. I couldn’t. It was too… I just couldn’t. I couldn’t with Mick, either.

Castiel: Why?

Sophia: They’re not you. I love you.

________________________________________________________________________

 

_(Sophia kicks in the door to the hotel room. Castiel is shocked to see her, but stands his ground. Without any warning, she punches him in the face, then taking a knee to his nose. He flops to the floor, and she yanks him up by his hair.)_

Sophia: I should kill you, Castiel. Do you have any idea what you’ve done?

Castiel: I did what I thought was right.

Sophia: No, Castiel. What would be right would be to kill this woman and the thing growing inside of her.


End file.
